A Whole Lot of Running To Do
by WeAreNeverPlayingCluedoAgain
Summary: After crashing her spaceship, Jenny is stranded on Earth. Told to seek out Sherlock Holmes to find her dad, Jenny doesn't know what she's getting into. And neither do Sherlock and John.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Stars burned brightly, each consuming itself at an impossibly slow speed. The empty vacuum of space created a clam and serene environment. It was a beautiful, untouchable landscape.

Alarm bells shattered the peacefulness. Red lights flashed, alerting the single passenger to each of the malfunctions plaguing the small craft.  
The person in question was a tall, slim girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her pretty face was furrowed in concentration as she twisted knobs, pushed buttons and yanked levers.

"Come on, come on," she muttered, a tone of urgency colouring her voice. "You can do this. We are not crashing!"

Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, the spaceship seemed doomed, and crashing was fast becoming the only option.

The young woman muttered a few words darkly. They were a couple of choice phrases from several languages across the universe, ones that she had picked up during her travels. They helped relieve her mounting frustration, but did nothing to fix her ailing ship. Still, they made her feel better, so she cursed again.

'OOF!" A sudden blast of steam hit her directly in the face, knocking her over onto the floor.

Anybody nearby would have been increasingly appalled by her language, if they could understand it.

As it was, nobody was around to hear her, much less understand her.

"-And since when was there steam here anyway?!" she finished her tirade, gesturing at the offending piece of wall, which was now innocently dripping water.

She stood angrily, glaring at the wall until a new alarm drew her attention back to the fact that she was crashing.

Breaking her angry stance, she moved swiftly to the controls that lined the wall and desk. Expertly, she flicked a combination of them and waited with baited breath for the result.

For a moment, it appeared to work. The alarms stopped, and the small ship's engines ran smoothly. Then the piercing wails started up again, seemingly louder than before because of the brief respite from them.

The blonde frowned, worried. She had tried to stop what now looked to be her inevitable fate, but nothing was working.

"Alright then," she said, "We'll do it your way." She poked her tongue out childishly at the unresponsive controls.

The controls, unsurprisingly, didn't reply.

Casting one final glance at the flashing lights, Jenny raced out of the room.

The strange craft rapidly lost altitude, becoming a speck that flashed if you looked close enough. Parts caught alight as it entered the atmosphere of the blue and green planet below. The inhabitants of the world went on with their lives, ignorant to the strange and extraterrestrial ship that was fast approaching their planet.

The spaceship burst into flames as it crashed into the planet. A small crater in the English countryside was formed with the impact, and the still burning wreckage lay in a heap, right in the middle of it.

No sign of life would be found later, as the locals searched the ruined craft. Jenny, if she had survived the fatal accident, had disappeared.


	2. Bored

_Chapter 1 is here!_

_Written by the lovely Sian, while I'm working on Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

"BORED!"

Sherlock's shout could be heard all the way through the building. As John mounted the stairs he winced at Sherlock's roar. He shook his head and entered to flat. The low hum of the television in the background was drowned out by something sizzling in the kitchen, which was coupled with the smell of smoke.

John cursed under his breath. "What were you experimenting this time?" He asked Sherlock.

"Nothing," The other man said. "I was cooking."

John rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to stop whatever it was from burning. "You realise that you're supposed to pay constant attention to food when you're cooking it, right?"

"Dull," Sherlock stated. John removed a blackened something from the oven and sighed.

**_"-and in other news, an unidentified object crashes in country England. It has been described by some as some kind of shuttle-"_**

John started to tune in just as Sherlock turned the television off.

"Idiots," He said exasperatedly.

"Sherlock, I was listening to that!"

Sherlock sighed.

"They're a bunch of morons. Whatever it was crashed several days ago, and it's only being noticed now? I doubt it fell from space anyhow-"

"These days? God knows if we fell from space! There have been so many aliens, robots and who knows what else in London in the past few years. We can't be skeptical anymore." John countered.

"I refuse to believe that those things came from space."

"Well, where did they come from Sherlock? Can you tell me that?"

Sherlock was silent for a few moments.

"We need milk." He stated quietly.

John sighed, got up, and went to get milk.

OoOoOoOo

Milk. It was always the goddamn milk. John didn't know what Sherlock did with it seeing as he didn't take it in his coffee or tea. Maybe he was conducting experiments with it. Who knew. As John walked to the nearby Tesco, many people passed him by. Unaware, and consumed in his thoughts, he clipped shoulders with many of them. They gave him glares and disapproving looks. Other pushed past him roughly, maybe leaving bruises in their wake. Many simply watched the thinking man scowl.

There were many extraordinary people out and about in Westminster that day, but there was one girl that John would never believe his luck in finding. A blonde girl, obviously no older than twenty, in old clothes seemed to amble down the street. It was like she was in her own world. Well, that or she'd never seen civilisation before. She looked around in what seemed like wide eyed, open mouthed amazement. Perhaps she was drugged. She stumbled like she was. Johns brows furrowed as she stumbled and fell over a slight rise in the pavement. He rushed to her aid.

"Hello, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her off the ground.

"Umm, yes. Well no, but it's nothing I can't manage if I can find my father. He's got to be here somewhere..." She said, looking around again.

"Are you drugged miss? Can you tell me your name?"

"No, no. No drugs. I've taken quite a bit of a fall, not that one there, and I'm in a bit of shock. I'm Jenny."

"I'm John. I'm a doctor. Are you sure that you're okay? Because if not I can help you out. I have a flat not too far away from here." He offered her. She seemed pale and looked like she might faint at any moment.

"No, I'm alright. I can manage. Thanks though."

She muttered nonsense words as she walked away. John frowned. He would have like to help her if he could, but she seemed quite adamant that she be left alone. He continued walking and regarded her as a lost case.

OoOoOoOo

"I have milk!" John shouted into the flat.

"Good," Came the reply from the kitchen. He was probably doing an experiment.

As he rounded the corner to the kitchen he could barely make Sherlock out thought the smoke.

"For gods sake, Sherlock! I've barely been gone half an hour! What were you even doing?" He moved towards the windows.

"No, John don't! You'll ruin the experiment!"

"You'll ruin my lungs, and yours." With that he threw the window wide open.

Sherlock scowled and plopped himself down in an armchair, while John sought out the cause of the smoke. Instead he found a melted lump of what seemed to be flesh.

"Is this a heart?" He asked as he prodded it with a skewer.

"Yes. Be careful with it, it's hard to get access to a human heart."

John cringed. "I don't even want to know what you were doing to it."

"It's very simple, really. I merely-"

"I said I didn't want to know." John held up a hand, signalling to Sherlock that he should stop talking. Sherlock went back to sulking.

John grimaced at the melted flesh and stepped around a puddle of unknown liquid on the kitchen floor. He took a book from the shelf and curled up in his own armchair.

OoOoOoOo

John had had it with Sherlock. He had either whined about the lack of a case, or caused the destruction of many an object. It was one of his more destructive days. He was bored, he kept saying. Bored, bored, bored. When was the man not bored with something or another. He had commented more than three times about John's idiocy, and the stupidity of the entire human race, and had exasperatedly commented that Moriarty was better company, and 'at least he's clever' had been uttered once or twice. The man was restless, pacing and torturing his violin. John cringed at the screeching sound it had made.

"That is enough of that!" He shouted finally. "I'm going to get us Chinese and when I get back, please have sorted yourself out. Okay?"

Sherlock didn't answer, but John was already putting his coat on, and heading out towards the door. It was at this moment that the doorbell rang.


	3. Who says you don't matter?

**This chapter was written by the lovely Coral, and was edited by me! We both hope you enjoy!**

Consciousness was regained slowly and painfully. First came the sound of her heartbeat. The headache came next, throbbing a painful counter rhythm.

Jenny groaned.

She vaguely remembered her ailing spaceship, the inefficient controls, and finally the crash. Opening her eyes, she saw the half-collapsed walls of her crash chamber. It had definantly taken a beating, but thankfully and kept her unharmed.

_Well_, she thought, grimacing at her aching head, _mostly unharmed._

Slowly, she crawled towards the door. It was bent inwards and Jenny had to push hard against it before it opened.

Bright sunlight hit her right in the face, making her eyes stream and her headache double in strength.

"Ow..." she said, pressing a hand to her head and blinking furiously to clear her eyes.

Once she was adjusted to the light, Jenny could see the smouldering ruin that had been her ship.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she murmured sadly, unwittingly quoting her father.

She staggered out of her crash chamber, clambering awkwardly over the debris that lay scattered around the crater. Some bits were still smoking, and Jenny hissed in pain as she accidentally burnt her hand as she stumbled and put it out to steady herself.

Jenny's soldier instincts (they had never fully left her, although they had faded in time) kicked in as she reached the top of the crater, causing her to scan her surroundings for danger.

She had landed (crashed) into a green, lush landscape. Trees were scattered around, a few laying on their side, no doubt from the blast. It was a nice environment.

After confirming that here was no threat, Jenny heaved herself over the top of the crater and got to her feet. She moved swiftly to the cover of the trees, disappearing into the shadows with little effort.

OoOoOoOo

**A dark figure watched the slim girl slip with ease into the shade.**

**They had watched her craft crash, standing just out of sight. The shockwave had passed over and around them, felling trees while the figure stood unaffected. When Jenny had slipped out of her wrecked spaceship, the figure watched empassively. **

**The figure nodded, just once. And then they were gone, a slight breeze stirring up after their departure.**

OoOoOoOo

The small shop bell rang quietly, signalling th entrance of a new customer. Then it rang again and again, a near constant stream of chimes.

_Blimey_, thought David, _that's a lot of customers._ He moved from the back of the shop to the counter and was surprised to see that in fact there was only one ocupant in the room; a young blonde who was staring in fascination at the bell, while swinging the door open and closed. She had the innocence of a small child, and David couldn't help chuckling at the sight.

Upon hearing his voice, the girl spun around, the bell finally hanging still and silent. David noted her features and came to the conclusion that she was new in town. He certainly would have remembered her face.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly.

Her eyebrows creased momentarily. "I don't know. I had an accident. What is this place? I like it. I've never been here before. It is nice."

David laughed again at her odd breathneck paced speech. "Woah, sweetheart. Calm down. What was your name?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny. Did you say that you were lost?"

"Yes." Jenny smiled happily at him, apparently not concerned in the slightest. David marvelled at her approach to the world.

'Well, you are in a town called Farningham," he told her.

"What planet?" she asked.

David raised his eyebrows. Maybe she had hit her head in her 'accident'. "Earth. This is England." He hesitated, before continuing. "Jenny, do you need to see the doctor?"

The young woman perked up at his words. "The Doctor? You know him? He's here?"

"Everybody knows Doctor Anson. He's a good friend of mine, lives just up the street from me," replied David. He was a bit puzzled by the slump in her shoulders when her mentioned the doctor's surname.

"That's not the right Doctor,' she said sadly."

"I'm sorry. Can I help you with anything else, then?"

Jenny frowned. "I need to find my father. Can you help?"

David was taken aback. "I don't think so, sweetheart. But you could try your luck in London. Police officers or detectives might be able to help."

"London. How do I get there?"

"A train would be best. Do you have any money?" Jenny shook her head. "Well then, i'll lend you some." He gave her enough money for a ticket to London, then told her directions to the train station.

"Good luck finding your father!" he called after her as she left the shop. She gave him a smile in thanks before the door swung shut.

David shook his head, a half smile lingering on his face as he thought over the strange encounter, and returned to the back of his shop.

OoOoOoOo

Jenny stared around her in awe. She had travelled to many places, and seen some crazy things, but this 'London' had to be among the strangest.

Huge structures surround 'roads' on either side. Strange, primitive vehicles sped along it, stopping according to coloured lights. Pople were everywhere; walking, talking, laughing, crying, yelling and even sleeping. Jenny could make no sense of any of it.

But it was amazing.

Paying too much attention to her surroundings and not enough to where she was walking, Jenny bumped into several people, causing many glares and disgruntled looks to be cast in her direction.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologised, only half aware of what she was doing. London entranced her.

She stumbled, tripping over a gap in what her believed were called _pavements_. Losing her balance due to her distracted state of mind, she fell onto the ground.

"Hello, are you okay?"

A voice made her look up from her low perspective. A man was there, holding out his hands and helping her up.

He was wearing a cream coloured wool sweater, and his blond hair was cut short. His stance gave him away as a soldier, or at least an ex-soldier.

"Umm, yes. Well, no, but its nothing. I can mange if I can find my father. He's got to be around here somewhere..." She trailed off, looking around. Jenny vaguely remembered her dad saying something about Earth. Or maybe that was Donna... Anyway, she knew that sometime he must have visited, and probably regularly, going by the fact that Donna was travelling with him.

"Are you drugged, miss?" Can you tell me your name?" The man interrupted her thoughts.

"No, no. No drugs. I've taken quite a bit of a fall, not that one there, and I'm in a bit of shock. I'm Jenny."

"I'm John. I'm a doctor. Are you sure that you're okay? Because if not I can help you out. I have a flat not too far away from here."

Part of Jenny wanted to accept his offer. But her soldiers instincts warned her against it _ (potential enemy's territory_, they told her) and her pride wouldn't allow it.

"No, I'm alright. I can manage. Thanks though," she said.

Jenny left John standing there, exclaiming as she walked at newfound wonders under her breath in a strange lilting language she had learnt on a planet inhabited by tree people.

She wandered the streets, hoping that somehow she would find her dad. The only real clue she had was the blue box, 'Police Public Call Box', that had some link to the Doctor.

OoOoOoOo

It must have been getting late, and Jenny still had nothing on her absent father.

"Miss, Are you looking for something?"

The teenager by the side of the road was the second one to call her 'miss', Jenny thought, amused.

"I'm looking for my dad. I haven't seen him for a while. He has a big, blue box, and he's called 'The Doctor'. Just, 'The Doctor'. Have you heard of him?"

The boy shook his head. "No, miss. But Sherlock 'Olmes might be able to find 'im for ya. 'E's the best in town."

"Sherlock Holmes?' she asked. The teen nodded. "How do I find him?"

"I'll take you there, miss. Mr 'Olmes is a friend." He smiled, showing a mouthful of crooked teeth.

"Great. Thank you...?"

"Greg, miss. Just Greg."

"I'm just Jenny." She smiled at Greg who smiled back at her again.

Greg obviously had lived all his life in London, as he led Jenny so quickly through the streets that she felt almost dizzy. In no time at all they were both standing outside a door that read **221B** on it.

"'Ere you are, Jenny. I 'ope you find ya dad." Greg waved to Jenny and disappeared quickly into the crowd that was still around.

Jenny rang the doorbell and stood, waiting patiently for an answer. the door opened and an old, kind-looking lady looked out.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

_Was it some sort of tradition to call people by different names on this planet? _"I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes. I need to find my dad."

"Oh, you're one of his cases. Come in, come in, dear." Jenny was ushered inside and led up some stairs.

"Sherlock? It's one of your customers," the lady ( Mrs Hudson, dear. I'm his landlady) called ahead.

The door at the top of the staircase opened, and to Jenny's surprise John was standing there.

"Oh," he said, sounding very surprised. "It's you."

"Yes. And its you," Jenny replied.

"John! Who is it?" A deep baritone voice came through the open door.

Before John could answer, jenny entered and said, "I'm Jenny. Someone told me you might be able to find my dad."

"Yes, I could find your dad. But will I? Of course not. _Dull._"

Jenny's hopes that had been raised during the first sentence dropped with the next two. She glared at the speaker after the fourth.

He was a tall man, with a curly mop of black hair. He wore a suit and stood by the window holding a violin.

"Sherlock!" John reprimanded him.

Sherlock looked at John with his eyebrows raised.

"I am simply stating the truth. this is not a case for somebody of my intelligence. Scotland Yard can find missing parents." He turned away, starting up a melody on his instrument.

John cast Jenny a helpless look. "I'll try talking to him."

The two men spoke quietly, hard to hear over the soaring voice of the violin that Sherlock continued to play, but by their body language Jenny could tell hat he was still totally dismissal of her.

Sherlock obviously won the argument.

"Leave now. I need to think and you're distracting me." He waved a hand at her, not even sparing her a glance.

Jenny looked at John, who just shrugged, an apologetic expression on his face.

She turned and headed back down the staircase, squashing the disappointment she felt. Once outside, she stood, lost, unsure where to go next, and still dazed from the abrupt and off-hand manner that Sherlock had treated her with.

"Well, that was rude," she remarked to nobody in particular.


End file.
